An IC set of this kind is described in a publication by INTERMETALL entitled "Eine neue Dimension--VLSI-Digital-TV-System", Freiburg im Breisgau, September 1981, on pages 6 to 11 (see also the corresponding English edition entitled "A new dimension--VLSI Digital TV System", also dated September 1981).
The first integrated circuit, designated in the above-mentioned publications by "MAA 2200" and called "Video Processor Unit" (VPU), includes an analog-to-digital converter followed by a first serial-data-bus interface circuit which, in turn, is followed by a first multiplexer. During the vertical blanking interval, the analog-to-digital converter is fed, via a second multiplexer, with measured data corresponding to the cathode currents of the picture tube flowing at "black", i.e. "dark current" and "white" i.e. "white level" in each of the three electron guns, and with the signal of an ambient-light detector. The processed digital chrominance signals are applied to the first multiplexer.
The second integrated circuit, designated by "MAA 2000" and called "central control unit" (CCU) in the above publications, contains a microprocessor, an electrically reprogrammable memory, and a second serial-data-bus interface circuit. The memory holds alignment data and nominal dark-current/white-level data entered by the manufacture of the color-television receiver. From these data and the measured data, the microprocessor derives video-signal-independent operating data for the picture tube.
The third integrated circuit, designated by "MAA 2100" and called "video-codec unit" (VCU) in the above publications, includes a demultiplexer, an analog RGB matrix, and three analog amplifiers each designed to drive one of the electron guns via an external video output stage. After digital-to-analog conversion, the dark current of the picture tube is adjusted via the operating point of the respective analog amplifier, and the white level of the picture tube is adjusted by adjusting the gain of the respective analog amplifier. The demultiplexer is connected to the first multiplexer of the first integrated circuit via a chrome bus.
As to the prior art concerning such digital color-television receiver systems, reference is also made to the journal "Elektronik", Aug. 14, 1981 (No. 16), pages 27 to 35, and the journal "Electronics", Aug. 11, 1981, pages 97 to 103.
During the further development of the prior art system following the above-mentioned publication dates, the developers were faced with the problem of how to accomplish the dark-current/white-level control of the picture tube within the existing system, particularly with respect to measured-data acquisition and transfer and to the transfer of the operating data to the picture tube.
Another requirement imposed during the further development of the prior art system was that the leakage currents of the electron guns of the picture tube be measured and processed within the existing system. The solution of these problems is to take into account the requirement that the number of external terminals of the individual integrated circuits be kept to a minimum.
The object of the invention as claimed is to solve the problems pointed out. The essential principles of the solution, which directly give the advantages of the invention, are, on the one hand, the division of the measurement to four successive vertical blanking intervals and, on the other hand, the utilization of one wire of the chroma bus at the beginning of the next vertical blanking interval as well as the measurement of the ambient light by means of the light-detector and the measurement of the leakage currents during a single vertical blanking interval.